


In A Narrow Bunk

by quicksparrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: A bit of downtime in a small bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what has syd done to me
> 
> also superman analogies on jack are my jam

.

 

 

Their narrow bunks never feel adequate enough for one enhanced soldier, let alone two, but there they are — spooning on the bottom bunk, shoulders digging into the military-issue mattresses, feet against the bars of the footer. Jack is sure his arm will fall asleep before long, but knowing them, he's stuck for as long as Gabe chooses to nap.

"Hear from your parents earlier?" Gabe rumbles.

Oh. Apparently not napping yet.

"Yeah," Jack says. It'd been a shitty phone call, and it'd gone on so long he'd hunched his shoulder to cradle the phone against his ear and give his arms a break.  "Pa's pretty sick these days, but he's stubborn as ever. Takes everything Ma has to keep him from running around the farm anyway, dragging an IV pole behind him."

Gabe moves a hand overtop Jack's and squeezes firmly.

"Still thinking about going back for a bit?"

"No," Jack says, with a levity he's not sure he agrees with. "No, no. He has some pretty strong opinions on that. I don't think he'd be too happy with me."

Gabe hums his acknowledgment. Jack shifts a little bit, leaning his nose against the back of Gabe's head. (His scalp smells like that awful generic military shampoo they all use; Jack is reluctant to admit it's now capable of turning him on.) Gabe's hand relaxes again.

"Stubborn," Gabe says. "Would either of us be any different, though?"

"No," Jack says, and he almost laughs. "Especially not you."

"Well, if I ever get sick like that, rub it in my face," Gabe says. "I'd want my kids home for that."

Jack makes a noncommittal noise. He's never heard Gabe say anything remotely close to wanting kids.

"Sure," he says. He's sure he agrees with his father, though — when he has kids someday, he will love them enough to push them to follow their destiny regardless of his own, too. Anything else would feel selfish, right?

They both lapse into silence, Gabe breathing deeply in a way that Jack _feels_ through the broadness of his back. 

"Shitty either way," Jack says, finally. And then, a change in subject: "Do you think it'll even be possible for us to get sick, when all this is done?"

"Sick in the head, maybe." Gabe says, which is true. Then he jokes: "When is _done_?"

" _The war goes on_ ," Jack replies, in some approximation of the Sergeant's voice.

Gabe laughs, leaning back a bit as he does. His weight sinks against Jack's chest, and Jack lets his mouth fall against Gabe's shoulder. He kisses the inch of skin peeking over the neckline of his t-shirt.

A war waged by him and Gabe, men who never tire, never fall ill.

Hmm.


End file.
